


[Fanart] Costume Malfunction

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Halloween Costume, gee where COULD it go, malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Wherein Aziraphale asks Crowley how to wear a Halloween costume, and flusters a very fluster-able demon. On purpose.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	[Fanart] Costume Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Costume Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244613) by [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes). 




End file.
